


In the Absence

by Sulwen



Series: Kolme [3]
Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy kind of thought it was impossible to be shy around someone who's seen you naked.  A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence

The next morning, Tommy wakes up alone. It's disconcerting, at first, all that empty space in the bed, and a sinking feeling starts to grow in his chest. No Adam today. No Adam smiles or laughs or hugs. No bits and pieces of half-written songs sung in the shower or the kitchen or whispered into his ear. It's enough to make him want to roll over and pull the covers over his head and not come out until Adam is home again.

But as he blinks and stretches and wakes up a little bit more, he hears the cheerful click-click of keys coming from the next room – Sauli working on a blog post – and sees the sun streaming in through the open windows, and oh, is that fresh coffee he can smell wafting up from the kitchen?

He slips out of bed, pulls a random t-shirt on, and pads down the stairs, running a hand through his sleep-messy hair and yawning as he goes. His phone is his first stop, as always, vibrating away where it's plugged in on the counter with a text from Adam. It's not like he bugs Adam to text when his plane lands or anything – it just feels like such a mom thing to do – but Adam always does it anyway. Tommy smiles down at the text, and something that's been just a little unsettled inside him goes quiet again.

The coffee is hot and fresh and _strong,_ just the way Tommy likes it. He closes his eyes and takes a long, long drink, feeling it burn all the way down. Then he glances toward the stairs, heat rising to his cheeks, and not just from the steam rolling off his mug. Sauli isn't really a coffee person, and when he does drink it he brews it way too weak, sweetening it so much that Tommy's not even sure it can be properly called coffee any more. That means...

Tommy scrubs a hand across his face, hard, as if he can wipe away the blush he knows is there. Then he takes another deep drink, fills the mug up again, and wonders what the fuck to do with the day. Adam's life is just so _busy_ that it seems to spill over onto all of them, and Tommy's gotten used to planning his life around Adam's meetings and photoshoots and studio sessions. Without all that, things just seem...empty.

He eventually wanders back toward the room he still thinks of as his bedroom, even though he can't remember the last time he slept in it. But it's where he keeps his guitars, and his band posters, and all his random horror memorabilia that so doesn't fit in with all Adam's colorful décor, and it's where he goes when he needs to be alone for a while. It happens less, these days, that awful buzzing right under his skin that means he's just had enough of people – _all_ people – for a while, but sometimes he still needs a sanctuary. Adam calls it his batcave.

The memory makes him smile, and he feels surprisingly content as he settles onto the bed with a guitar in his lap and his coffee sitting on the nearby table. He has a gig with Ravi in a few days, and there's this new song that he still doesn't have down as well as he'd like...

By the time he realizes his stomach is growling, his legs are sore from sitting cross-legged and his coffee is ice cold and his hands have that really good ache, the one that only comes from playing. He leaves the guitar on the bed and stands and stretches and wonders if there's anything worth eating in the fridge. Adam's really into the health food thing, which yeah, good for him, but some of the things he calls food...no. Just no.

Sauli's sitting in the kitchen when Tommy gets there, cutting a peach into neat slices and humming to himself. Tommy listens, but he doesn't quite catch the tune before Sauli sees him and looks up with a bright grin.

“All done hiding?” he asks, and, for some reason, it doesn't make Tommy all defensive like it would coming from anyone else. Sauli's talented that way.

“Yeah, I guess. Got hungry,” Tommy replies, ducking his head down a little and letting his hair fall over his face. He doesn't know why he suddenly feels so shy. He kind of thought it was impossible to be shy around someone who's seen you naked. A lot.

“Come, share,” Sauli says, holding out a slice of peach. It's just the smallest bit overripe and shining in the light and dripping with juice, and when Tommy bites into it, he can't quite hold back a little moan.

Sauli giggles and takes a bite of his own, and Tommy can feel himself blushing again. He glances up at Sauli through a curtain of bottle-blond hair and licks his lips, mumbling. “It's, uh...it's really good. Thanks.”

They finish eating in silence, and Tommy finds himself realizing that this is the first time he and Sauli have been alone together – _really_ alone, not just waiting for Adam to get back from the studio or his mom's house or anything like that. Adam's on the other side of the country, and Tommy's here with this man, this gorgeous man with an unshakeable smile, lilting accent, and wide, piercing eyes, and it doesn't feel at all like they've been living together for months. It feels unfamiliar, new, exciting like catching the eye of a stranger across the bar.

“So hot...” Sauli says, jerking Tommy out of his thoughts and back to the present. He's confused for a moment, but then he sees Sauli fanning himself with one hand and understands. Sauli looks up at him and raises his eyebrows questioningly. “You want to swim?”

“Oh, no, that's ok. But you can, though. I mean, it's cool, whatever you want to do...not that you need permission or anything...I mean...yeah. Anyway.” He's babbling now, nervous habit. Adam used to shut him up with a kiss until he got comfortable enough not to do it anymore. He closes his eyes and tries to convince himself that maybe Sauli didn't even understand some of that idiocy.

When he opens his eyes again, Sauli is watching him with half a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes. Tommy's heart does something crazy in his chest, and a shiver goes down his spine, and he wants to look away but he can't, caught right up in those blue eyes.

“Go out with me at least?” Sauli asks, and Tommy finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, ok. Ok.”

It's so not hot outside, but then again, Tommy's always liked the heat. He settles into a wide lounge chair with a bowl of pita chips and his iPod, watching Sauli as he strips his clothes off like it's the most natural thing in the world, standing there completely naked and looking out over the city. He dives into the pool without hesitation, one graceful arc, and slides into confident, easy strokes, quiet splashing that fades as Tommy presses play.

He closes his eyes and lets himself drift with the music, remembering the first night in this house, Adam way too excited to sleep, unable to wait even for daylight to try out the pool. Tommy had sat on the edge, just dipping his feet and watching Adam and Sauli race to the end and dunk each other and come up kissing...until they came swimming up to him, devious as sharks in the water, and pulled him right in, clothes and all. It had taken the whole next day to get his hoodie dry. It had been worth it.

The food and the heat and the music combine to send him into a comfortable doze, sweet and lazy. He wonders what Adam's doing right now, but it's an idle passing thought, not the desperate painful _need_ he remembers from Adam's previous trips away – like someone had grabbed him and stretched him out thin, over all the miles separating him and Adam. He doesn't miss it.

A light breeze kicks up, pulling Tommy back to wakefulness, and he sits up and glances toward the pool just in time to see Sauli hoisting himself out, shaking the water out of his eyes. He stands and stretches his arms over his head, pulling all the muscles in his stomach tight, and little rivulets of water are streaming down his body and glinting in the sun, and that's just not _fair._

Sauli totally catches him staring, but Tommy can't pull his eyes away, not even when Sauli starts walking toward him, errant blades of grass clinging to wet ankles. He stops at the foot of Tommy's chair, looking down at Tommy and breathing hard with the exertion of swimming and dripping cool ticklish drops of water onto Tommy's bare toes. Then he climbs right on up, and oh fuck, he's crawling up Tommy's body, and there are wet spots soaking into the cotton of Tommy's pants wherever his hands land, wherever his face goes (his _face,_ god, that's his face nuzzling the back of Tommy's knee).

Tommy's most of the way to hard already, but the sight of Sauli's open-mouthed face rubbing right up against his cock through his pants takes him all the way from interested to _oh fuck now,_ and he thinks he might be begging, the sound of it drowned out by the headphones still in his ears. Sauli stares straight at him as he sticks out his tongue, licks a long slow stripe up Tommy's cock, and it's good, it's _so_ good, but Tommy needs it to be skin on skin, needs to feel the heat and the wet, and he's fumbling at his pants just as Sauli is, their fingers colliding and tangling. Somehow, they get the offending fabric down over his hips, and right away Sauli's lapping at his cock again, _lapping_ at it like it's a fucking ice cream cone, and he never does close his eyes, never releases Tommy from that so-intense stare, shameless, riveting.

The iPod clicks over to the next song, and Sauli finally stops teasing him and covers his cock with his mouth, fucking perfect all the way down, and suddenly – oh _god_ – that's _Adam's_ voice in his ears, studio-clear and shocking and _present,_ and Tommy can't remember the last time he came so fast, hands clutching at the arms of the chair and hips thrusting up into Sauli's mouth, amazing perfect Sauli who is sucking him right through his orgasm as Adam's voice crashes through his head like the best high he's ever had.

He's hardly started to come down when Sauli starts moving again, crawling further up his body and knocking his headphones to the ground as he goes. As soon as Tommy can hear again, Sauli's voice comes floating down to him, throaty and needy, a pleading refrain of “Tommy, please, please, Tommy.”

And he realizes suddenly that he knows what Sauli wants, remembers doing this for Adam and the look in Sauli's eyes, the want. He slides down in the chair as Sauli goes up on his knees and takes him by the hair, and he opens his mouth, and waits. There's a second of fumbling for the right angle, but when they find it it's so easy it's like they were made for it, Sauli fucking deep into Tommy's mouth. The taste of chlorine and precome floods over his tongue, and he can hardly breathe, gasping around Sauli's cock as he thrusts faster, harder, throws his head back and tightens his grip in Tommy's hair and pushes right into the fluttering muscle of Tommy's throat. And it's still not easy, exactly, but Sauli isn't quite as big as Adam, and anyway Tommy loves this, loves to sit back and let it happen, let it all be taken from him.

Sauli comes with a wordless cry, keeping his grip on Tommy for a frozen few seconds before releasing him. Tommy coughs and swallows and lets his fingers rest over his abused throat, trying to get his breath back, and in the next moment Sauli is right in his face, looking worried and repentant.

Tommy tries to wave him away – he's fine, he's _more_ than fine, god – but he can't quite talk yet, and Sauli's having none of it. He finds himself being dragged by one hand back into the house, where Sauli shoves a bottle of water into his hands and then wraps himself around Tommy so tightly he thinks he might actually crack a rib.

It's adorable, and a little funny, but when Tommy tries to laugh it turns into a cough instead. He twists the cap off the water and sips at it slowly, coughing in between until he feels like he can talk again. Then he reaches down and pulls Sauli out of the tight hug, brings him up to face him instead.

“Tommy, I'm sorry, sorry I hurt...” Sauli says, and he looks truly upset, all that easy happiness Tommy's gotten so used to completely gone.

Tommy can't help himself. He smiles. “It's ok. I'm ok, really. See? I'm fine,” he says. But Sauli looks distinctly unconvinced, so Tommy puts his water down on the counter and reaches out to take Sauli's face in his hands, pull him in close for a slow, sweet kiss.

He doesn't mean it to last, but Sauli presses in closer, slotting their bodies together easily and wrapping his arms around Tommy again, stroking his hands down Tommy's back over and over. They stand for a long time, right there in the kitchen, Sauli naked and dripping on the floor, Tommy's clothes spotted wet and barely hanging on his body.

Finally, Tommy pulls back, just enough to look Sauli in the eye. “Never done that before, I guess?” he asks. Sauli shakes his head, and Tommy feels an unexpected little rush of pride. He's never really been the experienced one before.

“Adam...he is, much of the time...” Sauli hesitates, looking for the words.

“He likes to be in control, yeah. But I bet he would, you know...share. When he gets home, he could show you. You guys could, um, take turns,” Tommy says, and _wow,_ he's never really imagined it before, but the idea of it hits him with shocking force, on his knees while Adam teaches Sauli how exactly to touch him, use him, take him apart and put him back together.

Sauli's staring back at him wide-eyed, and Tommy's about to say more when he notices a shiver go all the way through Sauli's body. “Oh my god, you must be freezing out of the water!” he exclaims, feeling stupid that he hasn't even thought to get Sauli a towel or anything.

He pulls Sauli up the stairs and into their bed, losing his clothes on the way, and pulls the covers close around them, and everything's ok again. _Better_ than ok.

They're still holding each other when they fall asleep, lulled by the quiet and peace and safety of the summer afternoon, and when Tommy dreams, he dreams in threes.


End file.
